Far from Breaking
by LiveLoveLaughGreys
Summary: Bella and Edward were in college when Bella called Edward from the cold winter night and said she couldn't live like this anymore? What happened and Can there relationship be saved? A/V B/E


Far from Breaking

Bella and Edward were in college and then Bella called Edward from the cold outside winter night and said she couldn't live like this anymore? A/V B/E

Disclamer: I in no way own any characters in Twilight Stephanie Meyer owns them all.

A/N: This is my first FF so read and enjoy and review tell me if its awful and should delete or keep going. ENJOY! Thanks for reading!

FAR AWAY by Fuel (Edward)

Calls me from the cold just when I was low

Feeling short of stable

All that she intends

And all she keeps inside isn't on the label

She's a shes ashamed can she take me for a while

Can I be a friend?

We'll forget the past or maybe I'm not able

And I break at the bend

Here and now will we ever be again

Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again

Reality escapes us she says that love is for fools that fall behind

And I'm somewhere between

Never really know I'm I a killer or a savior?

Til' I break at the bend

Here and now

Will we ever be again

Cause I have found all that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again

Its to far away from here to now guess ill end up alone, again.

EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB

Hello? Edward said

_**Edward its me, I'm just calling you to tell you that I can't live like this anymore, The guilt its eating me away. Slowly but surely its eating me away and soon I'm afaid theres not going to be anything left. The old Bella is gone Edward when are you going to realize that? I'm a killer Edward and theres nothing you can do about it. **_

Bella, your not leaving and thats final! Come back home this instant and we cant talk things though, your not thinking rationally.

_**Edward its for the best, maybe someday I'll be able to work though my pain and problems but Edward that day is just not today, I'm sorry for hurting you I'll never be able to forgive myself. I'll love you til' the end of time, someday either soon or a century away I'm sure that our paths will cross again and we will be able to talk about what happened between us, but me I'm taking the easy way out I can't face you, not after what I've done, not after whats happened.**_

Bella, you know that wasn't your fault, it was mine and I'll never forgive myself for letting you go that day so soon after your transformation. I felt you could handle it and I handled the sitution completely wrong. Please, I'm begging you please come back home. Please Bella.... Please?!?

_**Edward, how can you forgive me so fast, I killed him, I killed him Edward I murdered my own father Edward how can you look me in the eye and tell me you love me after I did that. Not only did I take an innocent humans life, I took my own fathers. And for that I can never for forgive myself. Good bye Edward just remember I'll always love you and you're the only one for me.**_

EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB-EB

BREAKAWAY by Kelly Clarkson (Bella)

Could have been a small town and when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window dreaming of what could be and how id end up happy

I would pray

Trying not to reach out but when I tried to speak out felt like no one could hear me

Wanting to belong here but something felt so wrong here

So I pray

I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and ill learn how to fly ill do what it takes til' I touch the sky

Make a wish take a chance and breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun but I wont forget all the ones that I loved

Take a wish take a chance and breakaway

Want to feel the warn breeze sleep under a palm tree feel the rush of the ocean

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and ill learn how to fly ill do what it takes till I touch the sky

Breakaway

A/N: So, you made it though the first chapter? Tell me what you think...

The Italics are Bella and the non-italics are Edward. The songs Breakaway and Kelly Clarkson and Far Away by Fuel are how the characters feel right now and how they are going to feel in later chapters. So review if you are so kind. Thanks for reading!


End file.
